Halloween:the story retold
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: The story behind Michael Myers retold but with new twists!
1. Chapter 1

Halloween: The story retold

Halloween: The story retold

Prologue

It was the night before the Halloween of 1978 and Michael Myers sat on the porch of his family home trying to avoid the fighting that was occurring inside. Michael Myers was six-years-old and had a father who did nothing but sit around and abuse his mother while his older sister Judith stayed in her bedroom with her boyfriend Steve. Through out all this he was the only one who cared about his baby sister Boo. Michael himself had dirty brown hair, black eyes, and the temper of a wolf. It was always nighttime when his parents would fight so he would sit outside but not alone. Across the street lived a woman by the name of Jessica Swan with her six-year-old daughter Elizabeth, who just happen to be Michaels best and only friend. This particular night it was cold out and poor Michael was sitting outside freezing to death. But that night he wouldn't be alone thanks to Jessica who knew that the bond between Michael and her daughter was one that no one could destroy.

Chapter 1

**(Elizabeth's pov)**

**I can't believe this it's the same thing every night and I am so sick and tired of my best friend Michael being treated this way. As I pulled on my jacket and shoes my mom watched from the doorway and smiled when she saw me grab the spare jacket for Michael to wear while we sat together on his porch.**

"**I'll be back later mommy,"**

"**Be careful Lizzie,"**

"**I will mommy," and with that said I walked to the door, slowly opened it, waved to my mother and walked out to spend the night with Michael.**

**(Narrator's pov)**

**As Elizabeth walked across the street Michael looked up at the same moment and smiled when he saw his best friend.**

"**Hi Mikey," Elizabeth said holding out the coat to him.**

"**Mommy and I thought you could use the warmth and company,"**

"**Thanks Lizzie," Michael said taking the coat from her small hand and put it on while Lizzie stood by and smiled at him.**

"**Come join me Liz," Michael said holding out his arm so Liz could sit close to him.**

"**Mikey?," Lizzie whispered as Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**

"**Yeah Lizzie?,"**

"**I…I've always been too shy to tell you this but…but I like you Mikey,"**

"**I like you too Lizzie," Michael said tilting her head up to face his, and slowly just like he saw his sister and her boyfriend do, he placed a small soft kiss upon her lips.**

"**I…I should head inside thank you Lizzie for always being there for me,"**

"**I'll always be there for you Mikey I…I lo…love you,"**

"**I love you too Lizzie," and as Michael said that he shrugged off the coat, placed a small kiss upon Elizabeth's lips again, and headed inside.**

**The next day Michael sat outside the principal's office while his mother was yelling at the principal and some shrink that they had called in. **

**As Michael sat there bored out of his mind he jumped when he didn't realize that Elizabeth had sat down beside him.**

"**Hi Mikey,"**

"**Hi Lizzie," Michael said kissing her lips softly.**

"**What are you doing here again I thought you would have been in class like me,"**

"**I got into a fight cause the jerks of this school was dissing my mom," Michael said running his fingers through Elizabeth's hair.**

"**Oh, sorry about that Mikey it has to suck,"**

"**It does, hey I just got a great idea how about we get out of here,"**

"**Sounds like a plan," and with that said Michael and Elizabeth grabbed each other's hands and took off to their lockers to grab their bags and coats, and Michaels clown mask.**

**As they got out the front door of the school Michael took Elizabeth's hand and led her towards the forest where he hung out.**

"**Lizzie?,"**

"**Yeah Mikey," Elizabeth said as he helped her down the hill.**

"**If…if something was to happen would you wait for me?,"**

"**Don't talk like that Mikey nothing's going to happen,"**

"**Just tell me, would you wait for me?,"**

"**I would wait for you till my last dying breath," and with that said Elizabeth kissed Michael on the lips while snuggling into his side while sitting on the log.**

**(Halloween Night)**

**Michael had just got back from the bit of trick-or-treating that he did when he had the sudden urge to kill. He knew his father was asleep in the lazy boy chair and that his sister and her boyfriend were upstairs so there was pretty much no one around to witness him kill. So Michael followed his urge, not knowing that he wasn't in control of his body, so he grabbed the duct tape from the first kitchen drawer and the butcher knife from the second one and went to work feeding his urge.**

**An hour later Michael's mother returned home from work to find Michael sitting on the front steps with his baby sister Boo in his arms.**

"**Michael what happen?, Michael what HAPPENED?," even though Michael could hear his mother he kept silent while she called the police.**

**As Elizabeth arrived home with her mother they saw the police cars in the street and Michael sitting in the back of the police cruiser.**

"**Michael?," Elizabeth whispered while placing her cat glove onto the window near Michael's heart.**

"**I'm sorry, please wait for me," Michael mouthed through the glass while placing his hand over her's and blowing Elizabeth a kiss while the police car drove away taking Michael further away from Elizabeth's heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween: The story retold

Chapter 2

(15 years later)

Fifteen years. Dr. Loomis sat at the plain white table in the plain white room while sighing due to the fact that it had been fifteen years since the Myers killings and yet his newest test subject for his study wasn't talking about it and just kept saying he didn't remember the incident that night except for when he sat in the back of the police car and he saw his 'girl-friend' place her hand near his heart while he placed his hand over hers and mouthing the words "I'm sorry, please wait for me". Now here he sat with the girl beside him wringing her fingers together while they waited for the man known as Michael Myers.

"Here ya go doc, the freak just like you asked for," said the guard holding Michael's arm to make sure he didn't escape.

"He's not a freak!," Elizabeth yelled standing up in a fit of anger.

"Please Ms. Swan calm down or you and Michael won't be able to spend the hour together like I promised," Dr. Loomis said placing his hand on her arm.

"Remove your hand doctor I don't like being touched," Elizabeth said sitting back down as they sat Michael down and shackled his hands behind his back.

"I hope you visit goes well Ms. Swan, hopefully you have some luck with him," and with that said Dr. Loomis nodded his head, grabbed his bag, and was led out of the room by the guard that had brought Michael in.

When the door to the room shut Elizabeth quickly got up from her seat and hugged Michael.

"Oh Mikey I've been so lost without you there, my mom died yesterday and in the letter she left me she finally told me this is where you've been. I'm so sorry Mikey that I wasn't here before," as Elizabeth was mumbling she didn't notice Michael's legs moved so they were wrapping around hers and all of a sudden Elizabeth fell on her butt while ending up seated in Michael's lap.

"You don't talk anymore do you Mikey," as Elizabeth posed the question Michael shook his head in a way of saying 'no'.

"That's okay Mikey as long as I get to have you in my arms again even if its for an hour," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around Michael's neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

"L…Liz…lizzie," Michael rasped out, his throat raspy from not having used it for a while.

"Oh Michael I missed you," Elizabeth said starting to cry from the bond between them being separated for so long.

"I miss…missed you, why do you look different then before?,"

"Mikey do you remember my mom telling us the stories of my family when we were kids?,"

" Yes,"

"Well they were true unfortunately, and I've inherited the gift of powers, that's why my hair changed colour slightly and my eye colour turned lighter,"

"So your…a …witch?," Michael said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yeah Mikey, and I have a surprise for you for when you get out of this god forsaken place,"

"What's the surprise?,"

"Your going to be living with me Mikey, in your old house so you'll be close to your good memories,"

"Really?,"

"I wouldn't lie to you about that Mikey, I love you too much to do that to you, plus I would wait for you till my dying breath,"

"Dying breath," Michael said while for the first time in a long time a true smile came upon his face.

Knock Knock

"Michael the hours up, you have to say goodbye to your friend now," as Dr. Loomis said that Michael leaned forward and whispered in Elizabeth's ear "I love you too Lizzie," and after saying that Michael turned his face and placed a soft and passionate kiss upon Elizabeth's lips before she stood up.

"I'll be back tonight to see you Mikey," Elizabeth whispered in Michael's ear and grabbing his purse while walking to the open door where Dr. Loomis stood waiting.

"Good day Dr. Loomis," Elizabeth said before walking out with her head held high in accomplishment.

That night Michael sat making yet another mask but this time with the colours of his loves eyes and hair.

"Hey Mikey…Mikey…Mikey," taunted the guard while throwing open the door to his room.

"So what's up with that hot chick that came to visit you today?," as the guard asked that Michael growled lightly under his breath in anger at the guards interest towards his Elizabeth.

"Damn, I sure wish I could do that, I bet she's still as pure as the day her mama brought her into this world," and with that said it was the final straw to make Michael pissed off fully. He stood up quickly and grabbed the guard around the neck while smashing him up against the wall and he knew for the first time since that night fifteen years ago that the urge to kill had return in a form of protectiveness over Elizabeth.

After killing the guard Michael grabbed the new mask and started to break out of the hospital to go home to Haddon Field, Illinois, home to his Elizabeth. As he got outside he killed the nurse just coming on duty, jumped in her car, and started the long trek to Haddonfield.

Cops. They were looking everywhere. They saw the dead nurse in the parking lot and instantly put a alert out on it. Michael knew he had to ditch it so he pulled into a trucker pit stop and begin to try and find another way of transportation.

(Michael's POV)

Elizabeth. I finally got to a trucker pit stop and now it was only a matter of time before I found clothing and a new way of transportation. As soon as I ditched the car behind the station I listened around for anyone that was alone and away from the other people. I heard not more then a minute later coming from the bathroom so I started to walk towards the door ready to feed my urge once again.

When I had stepped into the washroom there was a man that was surprisingly around the same height as me, but it didn't matter about size because I overpowered him. Now I stand here in the mask I had made to represent Elizabeth and a pair of blue overalls, now it was time to make my way home, to make my way back into Elizabeth's arms.

(Elizabeth's Pov)

Halloween. It was exactly sixteen years today when my Michael killed his dad and sister. When he took his baby sister Boo and protected her like he would me. After the incident with his mother, in other words when she blew her brains out my mom instantly went to children services and adopted her so Michael's sister would have a loving family.

"Sissy," came a small voice from behind me.

"Yeah Boo,"

"I had a question,"

"And what would that be, you know you can ask me anything," I said turning around to face Boo who sat on the end of the couch facing me.

"Okay, first what was my original family like?,"

"um, I don't really know to say it, but before you came here you lived across the street with a very abusive father who did nothing to you but took all his anger out on his wife, your mother, and your older brother, my lover and soul mate, Michael. The Halloween night sixteen years ago Michael couldn't handle it anymore and so he killed your dad while he slept in the chair in the living room and killed his sister in the hallway just outside your bedroom door. After he was done he took you in his arms and when your mother got home she found Michael sitting in front of the house with you in his arms and covered in blood,"

"Your in love with my brother?,"

"Yep, I've been in love with him since I was six years old, he even told me when we were younger and right after he told me he loved me he asked me to wait for him,"

"And did you?," Boo asked me intrigued by finding out that both me and her brother were in a very weird relationship.

"I told him I would wait till my last dying breath," and as I said that I went back to looking outside when all of a sudden there was a flash of lightning that lit up the sky and standing right there on the front lawn was Michael, my Michael.

"He's home,"I yelled jumping up from my seat and running towards the front door.

"Who's home?," I heard from behind me.

"Michael's home," I said flinging open the front door and standing still for a moment before I saw Michael hold out his arms for me and that was when I knew he had come home for me.

(Narrator's Pov)

As Elizabeth saw Michael hold open his arms for her, her entire face lit up in a gigantic smile.

"MICHAEL!," Elizabeth yelled while running towards him. As soon as she reached him she jumped into his arms and instantly his arms went around her waist.

"I…told you I'd be back,"

"And I didn't doubt you for a second Michael, I didn't doubt you for a second," as Elizabeth said that she started to cry and so she placed her head in the crook of his neck while he grabbed her legs and proceeded to carry her bridal style into the house.

When he walked into the house he noticed Boo but didn't recognize her.

"Where's…her room?,"

"Her room is this way Michael," Boo said noticing that Elizabeth had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"Who are you?,"

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm your younger sister Boo,"

"Boo!," Michael said in shock that right in front of him was the one person besides Elizabeth that he would protect with his life.

"Come on Michael let's put her to bed then we can talk and catch up,"

"Okay," as Michael said that he followed Boo upstairs and to a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is her room I'll wait for you in the kitchen," and with that said Boo turned around and walked away while Michael opened the bedroom door.

When he walked in her room he noticed that her bed was a deep dark cherry bed with silk sheets, she had a similar dresser and night table that had a photo from their childhood of when they had just got home from the spot in the forest where she had said she would wait for him till her last dying breath. As he laid her down on the bed he noticed more photos from their childhood together before that Halloween but when he looked at the back of her bedroom door he was shocked to see all the news articles about him and about that night across the street. Michael smiled slightly because he knew in that moment that she was truly in love with him so he put the spare blanket at the end of her bed over her and kissed her forehead then walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him and he knew in that moment that this was where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Boo's Pov)**

**When I left Michael to take care of Elizabeth I knew from the look in his eyes that he cared deeply for my sis…adopted sister. As I sit here on the couch I pondered over everything I've been told so far. I couldn't believe that I was adopted or that I had lived in the house across the street that was under construction when I was a baby with the same man that was currently upstairs putting Elizabeth in her bed. I sat there thinking for a few minutes more before I heard Michael come downstairs and wait for me to say something.**

"**Michael do you mind if I ask you a few questions about our childhood?," I asked turning to look at him and to gesture to him to sit down. **

"**I…I don't mind," Michael said to me and from the sound of his voice it had sounded like he hadn't used it for a while but had just started to speak again.**

"**What's my full name?,"**

"**Laurie Boo Myers,"**

"**When was I born?,"**

"**I can't remember…all I remember was that you were a baby and I was six when I was taken away for killing our dad and sister Judith,"**

"**How close were me and you?," I asked as tears formed in the corners of my eyes from the memories that were returning to me.**

"**I was the only one who took care and cared for you deeply when mom was at work, the lazy jerk we called our father was a abusive drunk, and all Judith did was lock herself in her bedroom with her boyfriend Steve,"**

"**Our childhood really was bad, wasn't it?,"**

"**It was," Michael replied, neither of us knowing what was going on upstairs.**

**(Elizabeth's Pov)**

**As I awoke I noticed I was in my bed but don't know how I got there since the last thing I remember was jumping into Michael's arms when I had saw that he had returned home for me. As I sllipped out of bed and opened the bedroom door I heard Michael and Boo's voicescoming from the living room.**

**As I arrived in the living room doorway, I smiled at Boo laughing along with Michael at some cartoon on tv just like when they were kids.**

**"Am I interupting something?," I chuckled at Boo's shocked face.**

**"Holy crap Liz, you scared the hell out of me," Boo placed her hand over her heart just to emphasize the point to Elizabeth. I chucled at her antics as Michael opened his arms to signal for me to sit on his lap.**

**"Well you were so imersed in your cartoons, that you didn't hear me enter," I used Michael's invitation as he wrapped his strong arms around me tightly.**

**"How did you rest," Michael asked while snuggling his new mask into the side of my neck.**

**"Better then ever now that I know that Michaels's here to stay,"**

**"Lizzie, I'll always be here," and with that said we all settled down for the remainder of the night.**

**(NARRATOR'S POV)**

**It was around midnight when Michael's urge to kill awoken. Boo was in her room sleeping as Michael laid beside Elizabeth, unmasked, in her arms.**

**"Lizzie...Lizzie," Michael whispered shaking her shoulder.**

**"What is it Michael?," Elizabeth said as she rubbed her eyes.**

**"I have the urge to kill,"**

**"What?," Elizabeth loudly whispered waking fully up at that comment.**

**"The feeling is back in my chest,"**

**"It's okay Michael, come here," Elizabeth laid back as she placed Michaels head on her chest.**

**"Liz it's unbearable," Michael whispered as he placed his left arm around her waist.**

**"Michael...I have an idea of how you can beat it,"**

**"How Liz?,"**

**"Make love to me," Liz said looking Michael deeply in his eyes.**

**"Lizzie are you sure?,"**

**"Michael, you need to feed the urge...do it this way,"**

**"As long as your sure,"**

**"I'm sure," She brought Michael's lips to hers in such a breathtaking kiss it nearly shook the walls.**

**As Elizabeth was kissing him, she ran her hnds over his broad shoulders, slowly starting to unzip the navy blue mechanics uniform. Elizabeth finally finished unzipping it as she slipped her cold hands under the top of the suit and slowly stripped it off his body to expose a very very rock hard ab physique. In Elizabeth's mind he looked like a gift from the heavens just for her, and as she kissed his shoulder blade she felt Michael's warm smooth hands slide under her shirt and slowly placed butterfly kisses upon her stomach. Michael slid Elizabeth's shirt off and unclasped her black lacey bra when they heard Boo scream.**

**(ELIZABETH'S POV)**

**As i started kissing Michael's collar again both Michael and I heard Boo scream from downstairs. Michael was the first one up, and as I pulled my night shirt back on Michael was dressed and out the door with knife in hand.**

**I followed behind and as I arrived downstairs Boo was laying on the floor with a spilt lip, and Michael laying beside her not moving.**

**"MICHAEL!," I jumped the last step and rushed to Michael's side as I put his head in my lap.**

**"You monsters!," I swear I glared at Loomis so hard I could have set him on fire.**

**"Take him away," as they ripped Michael out of my grasp Loomis walked away.**

**"No, Michael!," I tryed hard to get him backbut Boo held me back and soothed me while I weeped.**

**"Boo it hurts, I can't let Michael go," I clutched at her as she slowly but emotionally stroked my hair.**

**"It'll be okay Lizzie, it'll be okay," and so as a final act of true hurt I fell asleep in her arms. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Narrator's POV)

Days went past and Elizabeth couldn't handle it. She went along with life's daily routine, and had to handle the fact that Michael was gone and now Laurie was dead. Elizabeth had custody of Laurie's daughter, and was raising her as her own.

It was the day of Halloween 10 years from the day of Loomis taking Michael from Elizabeth. She went to work and did what she had to, and stopped on her way home and picked up something for dinner.

When she entered the house she took the food to the kitchen after she hung her keys up on the hook, and took her jacket off and laid it over the back of the chair. She slipped her shoes off and released her hair from the ponytail it was in. She set the plates of food on the kitchen table with sodas, began to eat in relative silence.

When they were done she cleared the table and went upstairs to her bedroom. Opening her door she froze and smiled for the first time that year as she saw Michael lying on her bed.

"Michael!," Elizabeth yelled as Michael stood and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply as she cried tears of happiness.

The kiss broke a moment later and Elizabeth layed her head on Michael's shoulder as she kept smiling.

"I thought I had lost you, how did you escape from the Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium?,"

"They were transferring me from there to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium, I heard Laurie was dead, so I woke from the coma, killed the ambulance crew and came straight here,"

"Yeah Laurie past away awhile ago and I have custody of your niece Jamie, she is gettign ready for halloween," as Elizabeth said that there was a knock at her door.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled seeing Jamie dressed in her clown. Michael stepped up behind Elizabeth, and Jamie looked at him in surprise.

"Jamie this is your uncle Michael,"

"Its nice to meet you Lizzie has told me so much about you," Michael smiled and noticed how she was dressed.

"Nice to meet you too, and it looks like we have something in common I was dressed as a clown for halloween at your age too," Jamie giigled and smiled before turning to speak to Elizabeth.

"I'll meet you both downstairs," and with that said she turned and skipped down the hall before disappearing downstairs.

As Elizabeth and Michael made their way downstairs her phone started to ring. Looking at the caller id it said Sheriff Ben Meeker. Wondering what he could be calling about Elizabeth answered her phone curiosly.

"Hello Sheriff and to what do I owe this phone call?,"

"Dr Loomis is with me says your man Michael escaped,"

"Did he I was unaware I have just been getting Jamie ready to go trick or treating,"

"Just be careful Elizabeth if Loomis is right it may not be safe for anyone tonight,"

"Goodbye sheriff thank you for telling me," Elizabeth hung up and started laughing as she leaned up and kisses Michaels lips through the mask. She was happy with Michael, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure Loomis didn't get him this time.


End file.
